traduccionla primera vez q te oi
by your lamb
Summary: final de amanecer cuando Edward puede escuchar los pensamientos de bella por primera vez.es mi primera publicacion asi q espero que les guste y muchas gracias a nelli marie por permitirme traducir su one-short


**Obviamente esta historia no me pertenece solo me encargue de traducirla….la historia pertenece a nollie marie y todos los personajes son de propiedad de stephene Meyer**

Acababa de levantar la barbilla de mi hermosa esposa de modo que pudiera demandar un beso. Había sido una noche especial, y ahora que habíamos puesto a nuestra hija para dormir calculé que era nuestra hora de celebrar. Pero Bella con una valicilación en respiración se alejo de mis labios , susurrando, "espera."

La miraba, confundido. Parecía que habíamos cambiados los roles. Había sido siempre yo quien era el primero en alejarla cuando sentía que íbamos demasiado rápido y ella me miraba confundida e irritada. Ahora era yo quien la miraba confundido y trataba de contenerme

"Deseo intentar algo," me dijo con una sonrisa suave. No tuve que leer su mente para saber que ella encontró mi expresión divertida.

Entonces levanto las manos apoyándolas a ambos lados de mi cara. Yo me preguntaba que era lo que estaba haciendo. Al cerrar los ojos parecía como si se estuviera concentrando pero a la vez parecía como que eso le producía un dolor de cabeza yo estaba a punto de decirle que sea lo que sea que me quería mostrara no tenia importancia si eso le producía algún tipo de dolor pero no pude pronunciar ni una palabra cuando empecé a oír algo.

Y supe lo que bella intentaba hacer. Y ella sabía que sabía lo que ella intentaba hacer porque las memorias hermosas llenaron mi mente.

El primer de las memorias era justo mi cara, la primera vez que ella me vio. Estaba en la cafetería, atracción instantánea. Leí con su memoria cómo de hermoso ella pensó que era, preguntándose quiénes éramos mis hermanos y yo.

Pero poco después que Jessica dijo mi nombre, la escena cambió de puesto a ese primer día que la había llevado a nuestro prado. Cómo me veía a la luz del sol, como un diamante. Me había visto como eso muchas veces antes, un pensamiento que era extraño, considerando los mitos normales sobre vampiros, pero considerarlo con los pensamientos de Bella, el acto de chispear no se parecía tan… horrible

Y entonces sus pensamientos cambiaron otra vez. Esta vez la escena era del estudio del ballet clásico en Arizona. Esa noche no era una de mis memorias más agradables de mi existencia pero al oírlo de ella… yo sabía que era una memoria positiva. Pero solamente porque la había salvado. Y ahora lo vi de esa manera, oyendo mi voz rogándole por que permaneciera allí conmigo. Mi corazón se retorció al pensar lo que entonces le había perdido, pero fue alisado otra vez cuando Bella pensó que si no hubiera sido por mi petición Nessie nunca habría nacido. Una bendición dentro de una maldición, pensé

Volvió a cambiar de recuerdo y esta vez era uno agradable. Era yo en el altar esperando por ella para casarnos. Y podía sentir su alegría en su memoria. Ella parecía tan hermosa aquella noche, que si mi corazón estuviera latiendo se hubiera salido de mi pecho. Y entonces Bella volvió a vivir el momento de nuestro primer beso como marido y mujer, cómo ella me rodeo con sus brazos alrededor para poder pegarse a mí. Tuve que reírme entre dientes de su impaciencia.

Y entonces ella me demostró todos los momentos gloriosos de nuestra luna de miel. Ella no sentía de verdad dolor a pesar de sus marcas en su cuerpo aquella mañana. Viéndolo a través de sus ojos, sus sensaciones, sus emociones, disminuyo mi culpabilidad en mi propia memoria. Ella no sintió nada mas que no fuera placer ,me mostro como se sintió ante mis caricias y su deseo de volver a estar conmigo otra vez . Y entonces nuestra segunda vez, tan agradable para nosotros dos.

Ahora apareció otro recuerdo Me demostró como la tocaba, tocando su estómago redondeado, la sensación de mi mano fría en su estómago. Era la primera vez que había tocado siempre esa área, la primera vez que sentía el amor para el bebé que había creado. Hasta aquel momento yo sentía un dolor enorme por haberle hacho eso pero luego de sentir a nuestro bebe ese dolor fue sustituido por alegría y amor.

Todas estas memorias eran de sus memoria de humana ,se veían como cuando ves una película en blanco y negro mientras que sus memorias del vampiro estaban en alta definición… por lo menos que era cómo ella lo demostraba. Vi todo con una claridad perfecta.

Una nueva memoria apareció y era mi cara cuando abrió por primera vez sus ojos a esta nueva vida. Me mostro El amor y la alegría que ella sentía y cuando compartimos nuestro primer beso aquel día. Era cientos de veces más potente que los que compartimos cuando era humana. Y entonces esa primera noche de su nueva vida…

Tuve que entonces besarla. Tuve que tener sus labios contra los míos, sentirla contra mí. Pero cuando la besé, su mente se convirtió en espacio en blanco y sabía que no podría ahora leer su mente.

"Oops lo perdí" Bella suspiro.

"te oí," dije jadeando. Estaba confundido pero eufórico al mismo tiempo. ¿"Cómo? Cómo lo has logrado?"

Bella sonrió con timidez, una acción típica de ella. "Idea de Zafrina practicamos en varias ocasiones."

Oh tengo que darle las gracias a Zafrina, dije mientras la miraba, Parpadee dos veces y sacudí mi cabeza. Oh sí, definitivamente debía agradecerle a Zafrina.

"Ahora ya lo sabes," dijo ella ligeramente antes de encogerse. "nadie ha amado tanto como yo te quiero a ti

Sonreí. Casi tienes razón, conozco solo una excepción."

Ella la rodó los ojos. "Mentiroso." reí entre dientes., había estado mintiendo sobre que nadie me había amado tanto como bella pero quise decir que sabía de alguien que ama mucho mas. Amo a Bella más que a nada en el mundo.

Comencé a besarla otra repente me separe y dije:

"Puede volver a hacerlo?" Pedí, curioso.

Me hizo un mohín. "Es muy difícil."

La mire. Ella podrá hacerlo ella pude me dije a mi mismo. estaba ansioso por volver a ver leer sus pensamientos

"a la mas mínima distracción me impide aguantar," me advirtió.

"me portare bien," prometí, con una sonrisa para mantener mi cara inocente.

Bella entorno los ojos, frunció los labios pero luego me sonrió. Presionó las manos otra vez a mi cara. Vi como se concentraba y me dejo entrar en su mente.

Esta vez era los recuerdos de nuestra primera noche juntos para la ver como se sintió ante mis roses mis besos y mucho mas……..

No pude aguantar mas, y tuve que besarla otra vez. Bella rió, sonaba sin aliento.

"Maldita sea," gruñí, besándola con ansi debajo de su barbilla. La necesité, necesitaba oírla, necesitaba demostrarle mi amor.

"Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para perfeccionarlo," me recordó,

"Para siempre y para siempre y para siempre," murmure suavemente contra su cuello antes de plantar un beso.

"Eso me suena a gloria," ella susurró profundamente mientras que la puse en nuestra cama y fui a demostrarle _lo_ mucho que ella significó y significa para mí.


End file.
